CANADA
by FAZA Phantomhive
Summary: PLOT WITHOUT CONFLICT. "Dia terlalu baik padaku." Alfred merasa bersalah pada Mattew, kembarannya, karena peristiwa sejarah masa lalu. Saat berniat meminta maaf, Matthew justru memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Lil' bit hictorical fict about AmexCanREAD TO REVIEW...


**CANADA**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Human Name**

**.**

_White House_, USA—09.00 UTC

_Hero_, begitulah si pirang itu biasa disapa. Tingkahnya yang _hyperactive_ menunjukkan sifatnya dominan, _friendly_, dan yah.. _bad_ _boy_. Tapi pagi ini _Hero_ terlihat murung. Pukul enam pagi sekali ia sudah terjaga, membereskan rumahnya yang memang agak berantakan, untuk menyambut seorang yang amat terhormat baginya, yang tak ubahnya si _Canadian_, kembarannya sendiri yang berada di Utara Amerika, tepatnya di tepi Sungai Ottawa—_Parliament Hill_.

Sore ini rencananya si _invisible man_ itu mengunjungi rumah _American_. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak berjumpa. Padahal seharusnya seorang Alfred F. Jones merasa senang bertemu Matthew Williams, anak manis dan menggemaskan, mereka selalu bermain bersama waktu masih hidup damai sebelum _Britain_, _Nethere_, _Spain_, dan _France_ menumpang tinggal di tanah mereka, tapi lama kelamaan mengklaim tanah nenek moyang _American_ dan _Canadian_ itu. Selama ini mereka tak pernah berhubungan langsung selain melalui perantara telepon, surat, bisnis, _join venture_, para bawahan mereka, dan lain sebagainya.

Bukan! Bukan karena Alfred yang penasaran dengan sosok Matthew sekarang, dia sudah melihatnya beberapa kali di surat kabar. Bukan juga karena ia takut ke_Heroic_annya dikalahkan oleh Matthew, lagipula mungkinkah seorang _invisible man_ sepertinya menjadi _Hero_? Sepertinya Alfred akan mendapat cakaran dari Kumajirou—_polar bear_ yang selalu bersama-sama Matthew—kalau saja manusia peranakan Bangsa Kanada itu mendengarnya.

_So,_ apa yang membuat Alfred yang mengaku _Hero_ sejagad raya itu murung pagi ini?

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Entah diantara kedua pinang itu mana yang lahir duluan, _who cares?

_Menurut catatan, Matthew berasal__ penduduk asli yang dikenal Bangsa Kanada selama lebih dari 26.500 tahun. Orang Eropa yang pertama kali datang adalah _BangsaViking_, mereka tinggal di tempat yang dikenal sebagai _L'Anse aux Meadows _pada 1000 M. _

_Arthur Kirkland bersama bangsanya datang ke Amerika Utara dimulai saat John Cabot, bawahannya, mencapai tempat yang disebutnya "_Newfoundland_" pada 1497. _

_Kemudian Francis Bonnefoy yang juga ikut serta bersama kawan-kawannya datang saat dimulainya penjelajahan Jacques Cartier (1534) dan Samuel de Champlain (1603). Pada 1604, Francis mengklaim sebuah kamar rumah Matthew—yang dulu—dan dikenal sebagai _Acadia,_ ada juga pemukiman para Perancis lainnya di _St_. _Lawrence_ dan daerah _AtlantikKanada_._

_Bonnefoy dan Kirkland bertengkar__ sebanyak empat kali dari 1689 sampai 1763 karena berebut kamar di rumah Matthew. Akhirnya dalam Persetujuan Paris 1763, Bonnefoy menyerahkan pada Kirkland bersaudara hampir seluruh _NewFrance_, termasuk _Acadia _yang terdiri dari _Quebec_ dan _Ontario_. Kirkland mendirikan koloni _NovaScotia_, _KanadaBawah_, dan _KanadaAtas_. Koloni baru yang memiliki acuan hukum yang sama terdiri dari _ProvinsiNovaScotia_, _NewBrunswick_ and _PrinceEdwardIsland_. Canadas__bekerja sama membentuk Canada. _CapeBreton_ digabungkan dengan _NovaScotia_._

_Selama dan setelah Revolusi Amerika, banyak Loyalis Britania meninggalkan Tiga Belas Koloni untuk bermukim di Kanada. _

_Pada 1 Juli 1867, tiga koloni—_Canada, Nova Scotia, dan New Brunswick_—diakui Kirkland sebagai sebuah konstitusi _British North America Act_, menciptakan _Dominion of Canada_. Matthew mendirikan kembali rumahnya yang baru setelah yang lama dihancurkan oleh hama-hama pengganggu, yang terdiri dari provinsi _Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Quebec, dan Ontario_, kecuali _Newfoundland_ dan _Labrador—_ikut pada 1949._

_Abad ke-20, Francis menyaksikan kemerdekaan dalam dua referendum yang diadakan pada 1980 dan 1995._

_._

_Sementara Alfred, menurut garis keturunannya berasal dari __Suku Indian__yang merupakan pemukim __pertama__Amerika Utara__,__datang dari__Asia__lebih dari 20.000__ tahun lalu, __mereka mengembara melewati__Selat Bering__—__dulu Tanah Genting, kini pemisah titik paling timur Benua Asia dan titik paling barat Benua Amerika—dengan mengikuti hewan buruan._

_Pada tahun 1492__,__Christopher Columbus__berhasil mencapai Amerika. Orang-orang British, Nethereland, Spain, dan France itu tinggal bersama Alfred di_Jamestown_, _Virginia_pada tahun 1607. Karena tinggal satu rumah, Alfred sering sakit-sakitan, dikarenakan _European _itu tidak hanya merugikan keuangan rumah tangganya akibat suka makan gratis, juga mengantongi penyakit yang dibawa dari Eropa._

_Lama-kelamaan Alfred jengah, _European _itu semakin hari semakin menguasai rumahnya, bahkan memasuki area pribadinya, yaitu kamarnya yang bersifat privat. Francis yang _playboy _dan _gay, _serta Arthur si ningrat mesum sering mengusilinya, menggombal, bahkan pernah akan me-_RAPE_, kalau saja jiwa _Hero_-nya tidak keluar saat itu, kalau ya, jadilah adegan _Threesome_ yang membuat author _fanBOYing(?) _dan_ nosebleed _seketika, hahahabaikan!_

_Timbulah Perang Revolusi atau Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat, berawal saat __Kirkland bersaudara,__dan Alfred bertengkar, namun perlahan menjadi__pertengkaran global__antara Kirkland bersaudara di satu sisi dan Alfred, Francis, Nethere, dan Antonio di sisi lainnya. Perang ini dimenangkan oleh Amerika Serikat dengan hasil yang bercampur dengan kekuatan lainnya. _

_Amerika Serikat terbentuk dari 13 bekas__koloni__Inggris selepas__Revolusi Amerika__setelah deklarasi kemerdekaan pada tanggal__4 Juli__1776__._

_._

_Pada 1812, Alfred bertengkar dengan Matthew, Perang 1812 bermula ketika Alfred menyerang Kirkland, dalam percobaan menyerang Kekaisaran Britania Raya—rumah Kirkland bersaudara—Kirkland takut jika sedang diserang, maka Matthew melawan untuk melindungi Kirkland, dan membakar habis White House saat itu dengan serangan mendadak, membuat Alfred menghukum dengan keras Matthew._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Alfred merasa menyesal telah menghukum Matthew waktu itu. Meski bisa dibilang wajar karena Matthew memang keterlaluan sampai membakar rumahnya, tapi tetap saja Alfred merasa menyesal, Matthew terlalu baik padanya.

Ia mau ketika Matthew sampai nanti, akan ditraktirnya bocah bermata sapphire itu dengan sekarung burger. Membawa Kumajirou ke _Pet_ _Salon_ untuk mendapat perawatan super mahal. Membeli bahan-bahan _pancake_, Alfred tahu kalau Matthew senang sekali membuat _pancake _yang enak-enak.

Usai mengelap pigura foto yang membingkai gambar dirinya dan Matthew, Alfred melongok ke jendela. Dia melihat seseorang dengan wajah persis seperti dirinya, mengenakan _sweater_ merah bergambar Daun Maple Merah—lambang bendera Kanada—dengan seekor _Polar_ _Bear_ gendut menggelayut di punggungnya berjalan menyusuri taman rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang tersebut.

"Matthew Williams!" kedua bersaudara yang sama-sama berambut pirang, dengan bingkai kacamata yang sama membingkai kedua kelereng biru masing-masing, mereka saling pandang.

Si _Canadian_-lah yang berjalan ke hadapan sang _American_ terlebih dahulu, _Polar_ _Bear_ yang ada di punggungnya melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Alfred. "Alfred F. Jones, _my_ _twins_!" Matthew memeluk Alfred pelan, sambil berujar dengan suaranya yang amat lembut.

"_Can you bring it for me?"_ Matt melepas gendongan Kuma dari punggungnya.

"_Yes, of course."_ Alfred mengambil alih Kuma dari Matthew. Dia tak menyangka kalau Kuma lebih berat dari yang dipikirkannya. Sementara ia kesusahan menggendong beruang lucu itu, Matthew mengambil sesuatu dari tas jinjingnya.

"_What's that?_" alis Alfred bertautan, melihat Matthew menyodorkan bungkusan _alumunium_ _foil_ ke hadapannya.

"_Pancake. _Spesial untukmu."

**THE END**

**A/N : **Gajenya cerita ini...

Saya hanya mau menonjolkan sejarah dari Canada dan USA, pair favorite saya...

Maaf kalo ada penyelewengan sejarah, saya buat ini dari sumber yang berbeda-beda, beberapa kali saya menemukan perbedaan dari beberapa sumber. Saya bukan orang sejarah, _I mean _tidak mempelajari sejarah secara detail, bukan orang bersejarah—loe kira gue _Pithecantropus_ _erectus_?—ff dengan typo tersebar, sorry...

Last, **READ TO REVIEW**, please...

.

Regards,

FAZA Phantomhive


End file.
